That Wedding?
by tvnutt
Summary: It's the day before Don and Ann's wedding. Jerry tries to give Donald some honeymoon advice only to learn a secret about Donald.


Donald sat at his desk typing up the rest of his latest article. He needed to give it to Nancy so she could fix it up and send it upstairs. After today, he would be away for ten days…on his honeymoon with Ann.

Jerry walked right in without knocking, as usual. He walked up to the desk and just stood there, staring. "Hi Jerry." Donald looked up before returning his eyes to his typewriter. Jerry still stood, staring. This time Donald stopped and turned "Jerry? Why are you staring at me?" "Because. I JUST can't believe how you're acting like Mr. Cool when you're getting married to Ann tomorrow!" Donald twisted his arm to look at his watch, "23 hours, 48 minutes and 2 seconds to be exact. Make that 1 second," Don said in his usual dry humor.

"But aren't you nervous, even just a tiny bit?" "Why should I be? I've got the tux, the plane tickets, the ring AND the girl. What's to be nervous about?" "What's to be nervous about? You KNOW!" and Jerry began to wink a few times. With that typical squint in his eye, Donald said "Something in your eye Jerry?" "Noooo. But you must know what I'm talking about." "Jerry, I'm afraid I don't." "Don, after the wedding comes the honeymoon and…." Jerry began that wink again. "Oh. I know what you mean Jerry. After the wedding comes THE honeymoon, then the day AFTER the honeymoon, then the day AFTER the day AFTER the honeymoon, then the day…." Donald began to smirk. "Never mind. It's obviously TOTALLY lost on you." "I AM a little lost Jerry. Just WHAT are you trying to say exactly?" "Don, you and Ann have been together 5 years. You're finally getting married and you're finally getting a wedding night. THAT's what I mean."

Don sat silent for a moment, then pretended to be cool, "Oh That. Well, what groom-to-be WOULDN'T be excited about that?" "Well aren't you nervous? I mean…well, If you need any advice, ole' Jerry is here." Don scratched his forehead, "Look Jerry. I appreciate what you're hinting at but I don't need any advice, really." Jerry didn't believe it. "Come on Don. Ann is a nubile, a babe in the woods. And so are you." "Jerry, I am HARDLY a babe in the woods. "Oh Come on Don. Ann doesn't have any experience in the bedroom department and neither do you." "Not that it's any of your business Jerry, and it's NOT, but you're wrong." Jerry was surprised to hear this. He eagerly pulled a chair up to Don's desk. "So tell me!" "Jerry a gentleman doesn't kiss and tell," as Donald returned to his typing. Jerry hit the desk with his hand, "I KNEW it. I KNEW it. You two look innocent but once the doors are closed you turn into animals. " Donald stopped typing and turned to Jerry who continued, "Wait a minute, wait a minute, let me guess. It was the night Ruthie and I got married and you and Ann were stuck in the same room?" "No, it wasn't." Jerry kept guessing, "I'll bet it was the time after she turned down that proposal from that fancy British fashion photographer. " No Jerry…" "I got it! It was the day Ann had been seeing that doctor who looked almost exactly like you!' "Jerry!" Donald raised his voice before taking a big sigh, "Look, it wasn't Ann, ok?" Jerry was shocked. "Well don't look so surprised Jerry. I have too much respect for Ann's integrity. I know how important a woman's wedding night is. Was Ruthie your first?" "Actually, she was." Donald was surprised, "What!" Jerry got up and paced, "I know I look like the suave playboy…" Donald had to stop himself from laughing. "…but I was a virgin." "Well Jerry, that's nothing to be ashamed of." "Well, enough about my sad pre-marital years, I want to hear every spicy detail.

"Ok, then will you leave me alone?" Jerry shook his head and eagerly took his seat. Donald felt so uncomfortable with telling such stories; it really wasn't his thing… "Guy talk." He didn't mind bragging to his friends about his way with women but he never got into graphic detail. "Well, it was my junior year in college. I was working on the school paper. Politics were my passion and I began writing a series of articles about the Eisenhower-Stevenson election re-match. Anyway, I got word that a local housewife was organizing her own grass-roots campaign for Stevenson AND was invited to attend the Democratic National Convention. So, I contacted her and arranged for an interview. Ann would have loved her!" At that point Jerry rolled his eyes, "who cares about your article, get to the good stuff!"

"Well, I assumed she was this OLDER, motherly type who wanted a brighter future for her children. So I went to her home and who answers but this elegantly dressed, blond haired-blue eyed woman with her hair pulled back. I expected a frumpy housewife…she didn't have a frump on her whole body," Donald laughed, as did Jerry.

"She invited me in and we sat and talked. Turns out, she wasn't a mother at all. In fact, she had been divorced for several years. You know, she was the first divorced woman I ever met? I used to hear stories about divorced women being either broken down fatties or young and hot to trot, but she didn't look or act like any of the stereotypes. She was quite elegant, had a beautiful smile." "Don, you're boring me," Jerry said. "Hey I'm building up to my story, ok?"

"So we talked on end about her campaign endeavors and as we got more and more into the conversation, she began letting her hair down. Well, she was even MORE beautiful. She then moved from the chair to the couch where I was sitting. I gotta tell you, it felt like a hundred degrees in that house." "Go on, go on!" Jerry urged enthusiastically. "Well, she began talking about her ex-husband and how he neglected her. I don't know how much of it was true. She talked about always wanting kids but was unable to have them and that's what ended the marriage. Then she took her shoes off and stretched her legs. Before I knew it, she began sliding her foot up my pant leg. I tell ya, the sweat began to bead up on my forehead. I couldn't stand it!" Jerry, at this point, had both elbows on the desk and his head in his hands. "She began to move closer and closer and before I knew it she began to kiss me. I kissed her right back and well, all I can say is that she taught this guy a few things." Donald seemed to end it on that note. "Don, don't leave me hanging. Tell me more!"

At this point, Donald was reveling in the memories himself. "Well, I was no slouch when it came to kissing; even then I was pretty good at Frenching. I'll tell ya we were getting pretty hot. I began to feel her up and I felt her hand go for my pants. Then she stopped kissing me and just looked into my eyes. I didn't know what to expect. I thought I did something wrong and that she was going to kick me out. That's when she bent her head towards my lap and…" Jerry just raised his eyebrows. He wasn't going to let Donald off the hook; he wanted to hear him say it." "You know, Jerry. She….well she..." "Jerry knew Donald was squirming so he finished the sentence, "I believe the saying is 'she gave you a blow job.' "Yes, that's exactly right Jerry. " Donald said, getting red. "Don, there's nothing to be embarrassed about." "Yeah well it's not a term I use a lot, ok?" "So that was your first time huh? Wow!" Donald smirked, "Now wait a minute Jerry, I didn't say it ended there." Jerry resumed the position of elbows on the desk, head in hands. Donald spun his chair away from Jerry and was facing the window. He was staring intently at the city below. Somewhere among those thousands of people was his fiancé. Yet he couldn't help but fondly recall his first sexual experience.

"Well, needless to say I never expected anything like that. Just when I thought I was ready to explode, she stopped and began kissing me again. Then she began to take off her clothes and then she undressed me, slowly. She removed my sweater and unbuttoned my shirt. At this point I had just my pants and she was completely naked. She gently pulled me on top of her." Don gave a small chuckle. "I felt like a deer in the headlights, but she was so patient. She helped guide me into her and I admit I began to shake a little bit. I guess I couldn't control myself. She caressed me and in some way it calmed me down. Then she began to moan and urged me to go faster, so I did. I was scared, flustered, and high on adrenaline and then, I came. Then something happened that I never expected, she gave off the loudest scream and told me that she orgasamed too. I never knew women did that, I thought it was just men. But what did I know, I was just a scared college kid. "Donald recalled and gave a small laugh. "She was an amazing woman. After I got dressed and left, I thought that was the end of it but she called me a few days later and invited me over again. For the next six months, every weekend, we met up and made love. She was insatiable! She taught me things about women I never knew about. How to sexually please them. Do you know about the female version of a blow-job? She taught me how to do it to her. Drives women wild, and I have to say it's fun for the guy too. She taught me how to make love, slowly and erotically. It wasn't always meant to be a quick, hard Fuck like you see in skin flicks. Sometimes we got so hot it ended up that way. But it was enjoyable to take it slow, drive each other to the brink of madness before exploding." Donald's eyes lit up. "I gotta tell you Jerry, this lady was demure but wild. Sometimes she would meet me at the door in nothing but a bath robe. As soon as I answered she would drop it right at the door. And the sex wasn't in JUST the bedroom. You name it, Kitchen table, by the fire, in the shower, even in the back of my Chevy. Then, one day she stopped calling. I never got to say goodbye to her. She was something special. "

Donald snapped back to reality, swiveled his chair towards Jerry and said, "Well Jerry, that's my story." "That was amazing Don. You should write it down and send it into Playboy magazine." Donald scratched his head and said "Uh yeah, well I think I'd rather not make it public knowledge." "Does Ann know?" "Uh, no, no she doesn't," Donald scratched his head and looked down in embarrassment. "You ARE going to tell her aren't you?" Donald got up and paced, "Why should I jerry? It will just make her upset. It happened a long time ago. Besides, I don't want her to be nervous the first night we make love. I want it to be special and she may feel that she has to compete with a woman I had more than 10 years ago." "Don, she's gonna know when you don't fumble around on that first night. Look, tell her or you may regret it. "Donald got flustered, "Ok. I'll think about it. Now let me get back to my article." Jerry left Donald to his typing. But Donald stopped, how was he going to tell Ann HE wasn't a virgin.


End file.
